nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Iolaus
Iolaus is a male elf NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Iolaus is a member of the Nilthanar Tribe and was the lone representative of that tribe to the Moot to name a Kirathi king. He betrayed the elves, warning the Gildornians that it was taking place and granting them passage into the Grove of the Dancer to arrest the elves present. He was, in turn, betrayed by the Gildornians and sold into slavery. He was soon rescued by the Fate Fighters who granted him a chance to redeem himself and took him back to Stonewatch Abbey where he served as assistant to Aquibius. Background Iolaus was a member of the Nilthanar Tribe and a merchant by trade. The Nilthanar had been utterly devastated after the The First Kirathi Uprising, with their village completely raised to the ground and rebuilt in Gildornian style and the elders of the tribe all crucified. Worse, the elves were starved even after the war and forbidden to trade with the Gildornia settlers. These memories haunted Iolaus. The Elf Moot In 465, 30 years after the First Kirathi Uprising, the Dralthanor Tribe called another moot, ostensibly to select a king of all the tribes. The Nilthanar, their spirits still crushed after the last uprising, refused to send a delegation. Iolaus, however, opted to go in an effort to talk the other tribes out of another uprising that would only end in death and disaster. The moot was held on the 10th of Twins, 465, in secret in the Grove of the Dancer. To Iolaus’ dismay, it seemed the tribes were considering naming either Merith or Gallerius as the new king and declaring an independent Kirathi state. Iolaus tried desperately to talk the tribes out of it, but to no avail. He tried to convince the Fate Fighters, who were backing Merith’s claim, of the folly of rising against the Gildornians, but they were no easier to convince than any of the tribes. Feeling had to try to stave off utter disaster for all the elven people Iolaus went to the Gildornians when the moot recessed and told them what was happening. The following day he led a force of Gildornians to the Grove while a smaller force aided by the Grey Wizards of Waymere and equipped with magical items, teleported into the grove to try to capture the ringleaders. Iolaus allowed the Gildornians past the magical defenses that the tribes had erected around the grove and they attacked. The force was beat back, with scores of Gildornians dying, and Iolaus fled for his life. As a Slave The Gildornians sacked Nilthanar immediately and Iolaus was captured by the Gildornians sold into slavery to Armando “Big Daddy” Santina, to be sold in the Underdens in Waymere. To Iolaus’ shock, when he was sold it was the Fate Fighters, acting incognito, who purchased him. Enraged at the site of the ones he blamed for how badly things had turned out, he attacked Jasper Conroy when he was handed over to his "new owners", and was beaten by the slaver’s guards until Jasper stopped them. The Fate Fighters purchased several more Nilthanar elves who had been enslaved and secreted them from the city. Among the freed slaves was the respected elder Belthalanas, who vented her scorn upon Iolaus for his betrayal of the elven people. Wu Xen stuck of for Iolaus, after a fashion, but admitting that while the elf had made a stupid and cowardly decision, he now saw the folly of that line of thinking and would work harder than anyone to help the Nilthanar people no matter the cost. At Stonewatch Abbey Iolaus returned to Stonewatch Abbey with the other freed slaves, but was reluctant to return to his people, as he knew most would treat him as Belthalanas had, or worse. Fortunately he soon found a position as the assistant to Aquibius, who was acting as the senechal to the Fate Fighters and helping to run the abbey. After the Fate Fighters rescued Merith during the Battle of Waymere, Iolous accompanied Fynn and Aquibius to the caves near the abbey to remove the magical collar that incapacitated him and return him to the abbey. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs